kado dari santa
by Erzsi Alicia
Summary: Satu tahun lalu, Santa memberinya sebuah kado. /drabble
1. hadiah setahun lalu

**kado dari santa**

 **by Kuroyuki Alice**

 **No profit taken from making this story.**

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **I don't own anything except this story.**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **.**

 **.**

(Satu tahun lalu, Santa memberinya sebuah kado.)

* * *

Alice pintar bermain piano.

Sedari kecil, gadis itu memang sudah melatih tangannya di atas tuts alat musik harmoni itu. Kini, jemari jenjangnya berpindah-pindah di atas tuts hitam-putih piano dengan indah. Elegan. Selayak menari.

Ok. Mungkin itu hiperbola, tapi nyatanya memang demikian. Permainannya begitu indah, alunan musiknya selayak diaransemen oleh seorang malaikat (setidaknya, bagi si lelaki spanyol).

Setiap tahun, dia (mereka, berdua sebenarnya) akan pergi ke London. Merayakan Natal sekaligus mengunjungi si gadis (dan kakaknya). Acara anual. Tidak pernah tidak.

Kota hujan itu dingin di malam Natal. Salju turun menghampar putih jalanan. Pohon-pohon dihias dengan lampu peri warna-warni yang berkelip indah.

Di apartementnya, Alice akan bermain piano. Sekali-kali dengan lagu yang ditulisnya sendiri. Sedang Antonio mendengar alunannya di sofa, bergelung hangat dengan selimut tebal dan secangkir cokelat panas. Sering pula lelaki itu akan beradu mulut dengan kakak laki-laki si gadis, Tuan Arthur Kirkland yang skeptis serta bermulut pedas. Dan Isabel akan mengamat semuanya sambil bersandar pada kusen pintu, kadang dengan kekehan kecil yang disembunyikan di balik telapak tangan. Nona Spanyol itu selalu saja berkutat dalam dapur yang dipinjamnya dari sepasang saudara Britania itu, memanggang kukis cokelat untuk disantap mereka semua.

Itu adalah acara tahunan mereka. Setidaknya begitu, sampai tahun lalu.

Kini, Alice berjalan-jalan pada setapak Seville. Menghirup udara pada Plaza de España. Menarik mata pada Seville Cathedral.

Malam telah terkantuk semakin larut saat si gadis sampai pada destinasinya. Dia berdiri di hadapan Tuan Hispanik-nya. Biner hutannya tertutup, namun masih lekat paras si lelaki dalam bayangan. Helai rambut ikalnya yang sewarna oak, sepasang netra peridotnya, kulit kecokelatannya, serta senyum lebar sehangat mataharinya. Alice dapat merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang tiap mengingat kenangan tentang dia.

Si gadis membuka mata, kini menyandarkan diri pada si pemuda.

"Kotamu indah, _Anthony_." Si gadis berucap, memandang jauh pada ornamen-ornamen dari lampu hias yang menggantung di sepanjang jalan kota itu. Warnanya indah dan bentuknya elok.

Si gadis menghela napas. Syal yang menggantung pada leher jenjangnya tampak longgar, tapi enggan dibenarkannya. Biarlah. Toh, kota kelahiran kekasihnya juga tidak sedingin London.

Seville hangat. Bahkan pada musim dingin di bulan Desember, kota itu tetap hangat.

Tapi tidak dengan kekasihnya.

Antonio dingin. Teramat dingin malah. Terlebih dia kaku. Dan pucat seperti pualam.

Alice terkekeh ringan—entah terhadap apa. Gadis itu menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot. Dia menunduk pada tanah, membiarkan helai-helai pirang rambutnya menutupi muka. (Menutupi matanya yang memanas).

" _Happy Christmas, you bloody git_."

Di samping pusara kelabu putih, Alice bernyanyi. Nama si kekasih, 'Antonio Fernandez Carriedo', terukir jelas pada batu itu.

Kekasihnya sudah mati, setahun lalu.

•

(Satu tahun lalu, Santa memberinya sebuah kado.

Kecelakaan pesawat yang ditumpangi si kekasih menuju London. Lima orang tewas, belasan luka berat. Dan Antonio beruntung menjadi lima di antaranya.)

Satu tahun lalu, Santa memberinya sebuah kado—

(Antonio yang mati.

Isabel yang menggila.

Arthur yang berduka.

dan Alice merindu.)

—kutukan.

.

.

 **Hola~**

 **Cerita ini diketik di tengah wabah WB yang tengah menyerang. Kalau gaje, abal, dan sampah, tolong dimaklumi. Anggap saja nyampah sebelum lupa cara menulis :")) (Juga untuk mengasup, sebenarnya. Tapi, ya, sudahlah) Repost dari LINE, jadi kalau sudah dibaca, ya udah sih :""D**

 **SELAMAT HARI NATAL BAGI YANG MERAYAKAN**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS~!**

 **Well, anyway, hope you like this~!**

 **Regards,**

 **Kuroyuki Alice.**

 **25.12.2017**


	2. malaikat natal

**kado dari santa**

 **by Kuroyuki Alice**

 **No profit taken from making this story.**

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **I don't own anything except this story.**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **.**

 **.**

(Dua tahun lalu, Isabel ialah seorang malaikat.)

* * *

Bagi seorang Arthur Kirkland, Isabel selamanya ialah malaikat.

Lihat saja gadis itu, rambutnya ikal sepunggung sewarna oak, binernya hijau peridot, berkilau indah kala ditimpa cahaya mentari. Serta senyumnya, oh, senyumnya. Senyumnya begitu hangat selayak baskara pada langit musim panas. Nona itu begitu cantik. Terlebih suaranya indah. Vokalnya dapat menandingi penyanyi opera dunia (itu menurut opini bisu Arthur).

Tiap tahun, tanggal 25 Desember, malaikatnya akan datang menemuinya (bersama adiknya, si penyuka tomat busuk, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo). Melewati Natal bersama di ruang tengah apartementnya. Sering kali bertukar hinaan dengan si adik Nona-nya, sembari menyantap kukis cokelat hasil tangan Isabel.

Natal tidak pernah lengkap tanpa kehadiran seorang malaikat. Dan sungguh, sosok Nona Spanyol bergaun merah yang bernyanyi pelan diiringi alunan harmoni piano Alice dapat menyaingi sosok malaikat nirwana. Dan kembali, Arthur selalu jatuh padanya.

Sayang, itu hanya memori lama. Kenangan lampau yang seharusnya dikubur.

Kini, Arthur yang menempati dapurnya, bukan lagi Nona-nya. Tidak ada lagi Antonio. Tidak ada lagi Alice. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan Natal di ruang tengah apartementnya. Tidak ada lagi.

Arthur beranjak dari konter dapur, secangkir teh Darjeeling di tangan. Kakinya berjalan pelan, menapak lantai kayu apartementnya yang dingin. Pemuda itu duduk di sofa, bergelung pelan pada selimut tebal di sana. Biner hijaunya melongok jauh pada jendela di hadapannya; pada setapak kota London yang putih, pada pepohonan terhias lampu peri warna-warni, pada lampu hias berbentuk elok yang bersinar hangat.

Lalu dia menoleh, pada ruang tengahnya yang kosong. Tidak ada lagi ornamen Natal. Tidak ada pohon cemara berhias pernak-pernik. Tidak ada lagi dinding bertempel huruf-huruf yang menjalin kata "Happy Christmas". Tidak ada lagi Natal di apartementnya.

Sebab mereka sudah _mati_. (Atau setidaknya, mereka mati saat Natal.)

Arthur menghela napas. Disesapnya teh hangatnya pelan. Diam-diam, diusirnya memori yang menyeruak akan tahun lalu.

Bulu kuduknya meremang. Dua lengan perlahan memeluknya dari belakang, dengan lembut merengkuhnya pada bahu. Ikal cokelat menggelitik pipinya. Arthur tersenyum tipis, itu Nonanya.

"Isa."

"Hmm?"

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Arthur memulai konservasi. Isabel berjalan memutar sofa dan mendudukan diri tepat di samping pemuda. Tuan Britania merentangkan selimut, ikut membungkus si gadis dalam hangat.

"Iya." Jemari lentik Isabel menggenggam cangkir teh Arthur, lalu meminumnya perlahan.

"Hei," Isabel menyandarkan kepala pada Arthur, mengambil posisi ternyaman. "Kapan Alice dan Antonio akan pulang?"

Arthur diam. Kelu menjawab. "Seville masih hangat. Selalu begitu. Apa mereka akan pulang setelah festival Tiga Raja?"

Isabel melirik pada jalanan London. Yang putih dan dingin dan berkilau akan lampu-lampu peri. Lalu dia tersadar akan sesuatu.

" _Feliz navidad, Arturo_."

Arthur masih membisu. Alih-alih dia memejam mata dan mengecup ringan kening tunangannya.

Kalender di ujung ruangan menunjukkan tanggal 26 Desember.

•

(Dua tahun lalu, Isabel ialah seorang malaikat.

Kecelakaan pesawat yang ditumpangi tunangannya menuju London. Lima tewas, belasan luka berat. Isabel beruntung hanya perlu diopname selama seminggu.)

Dua tahun lalu, Isabel ialah seorang malaikat.

(Meski si Nona kerap kali berdelusi, kerap kali merindu, dan kerap kali mati.

Meski Isabel telah menggila. Lupa akan 25 Desember—Natal, hari kematian adiknya.)

Bagi Arthur selamanya akan selalu begitu.

(Lagipula, siapa yang peduli akan Natal?

Antonio telah mati.

Alice masih merindu.

Isabel sakit jiwa.

dan Arthur sudah ' _mati_ '.)

 **.**

 **.**

 **(A/N)**

 **KEMBALI LAGI DENGAN FIC LANJUTAN NATAL YANG PENUH KEGAJEAN #slap. Gimana? Engga senancep yang chp 1 kan? :""D /authorgagal /cry**

 **Karena rasanya ada yang kurang kalau belum menulis sisi Arthur-Isabel atas apa yang terjadi Natal setahun lalu, maka jadilah tulisan gaje ini. Sekali lagi, ini repost dari LINE, jadi kalau sudah dibaca, ya udah sih :""))**

 **Well, anyway, hope you like this~!**

 **Regards,**

 **Kuroyuki Alice.**

 **26.12.2017**


End file.
